Le Pertenezco
by conejogalactiko
Summary: Al paso del tiempo las peticiones se transformarón en ordenes, las sugerencias en imposiciones y los deseos en obligaciones. El soldado se convirtió en monstruo y el honorable Comandante en su tirano celador. Erwin y Levi necesitaban fingir muy bien sus papeles para no levantar sospechas pero para sorpresa de Eren y Victoria los hombres que amaban resultaron ser excelentes actores.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencias y Comentarios:**

Este fic fue escrito con el único fin del entretenimiento, YO NO soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes ni mucho menos de la historia de Shingeki No Kyojin, todo esto le pertenece a Hajime Izayama. Si algo no cuadra con el manga o con el anime pido una disculpa.

Aunque habrá Lemon para ambas parejas, aclaro que la pareja principal de este fic es la de Erwin x OC (aunque como a mi me encantan Eren x Levi puede que también tengan algo de protagonismo).

Estas invitado cordialmente a mi cuenta tumblr: .com

o a mi deviant: .com para un poco de fanart sobre SnK y otros temas : D

Es mi primer fic así que si te gusta o tienes algún comentario para mejorarlo no dudes en compartirlo…

**Clausulas de Pertenencia**

Capital Sina antes Muralla Sina, Distrito Mitras

en honor y como pago a los sacrificios ofrecidos por:

_**Comandante de las Tropas de Exploración Erwin Smith**_

_**Sub-Comandante Levi Ackerman**_

por el triunfo de la humanidad y la completa eliminación de los Titanes dando como resultado una etapa de paz y renacimiento para la era del hombre. Este documento hace constar de su absoluta Señoría sobre las propiedades descritas y otorgadas a cada uno de ellos para el completo uso y deleite de los mencionados y sus descendientes, y para los fines que a estos mejor les convengan. Las propiedades mencionadas (leer documento anexo) y el Capital monetario es en pago por su incansable y ardua lucha contra la mayor amenaza que la humanidad a enfrentado y que gracias a las Honorables Tropas del Ejercito inspirados por el liderazgo y entrega de: _**Erwin Smith y Levi Ackerman **_fue derrotada.

- ¡maldita sea Erwin, este mundo es una porquería y nosotros somos la peor! -

El Presente documento también avala la propiedad completa e intangible de los Héroes mencionados anteriormente sobre los _Trofeos de Guerra_ elegidos

- es la única manera de salvarlos Levi -

_**Último Titán Masculino**__, conocido y nombrado por los humanos como: __**Eren Jaeger**_

_Trofeo de Guerra No. 1 y propiedad absoluta de su dueño:_ _**Levi Ackerman.**_

¿Titán masculino?, yo nací humano,

¿en que momento deje de serlo?

_**Último Titán Femenino**__, conocido y nombrado por los humanos como: __**Victoria Gharred**_

_Trofeo de Guerra No. 2 y propiedad absoluta de su dueño:__** Erwin Smith**_

¿Nombre humano?, no es solo eso

es el nombre que mis padres me dieron

Las cláusulas además establecen que:

Queda estrictamente prohibido bajo pena de muerte y ejecución inmediata que los mencionados hagan uso de sus habilidades _shifter _o cualquier otra habilidad Titán.

Eren Jaeger y Victoria Gharred no deben establecer comunicación y/o contacto entre ellos.

Los Trofeos deben permanecer confinados a los lugares, tiempos y situaciones a los que sus dueños los sometan y su contacto con el mundo exterior debe ser mínimo o nulo.

Si alguno de los _Shifter_ llegase a escapar el otro será ejecutado de inmediato.

Cualquier daño o desobediencia hacia sus dueños es causa de pena de muerte.

- por favor, ¿crees en verdad que los estamos salvando? -

- La guerra no logro arrebatármela,

no la perderé ahora por la mano del hombre

¿tú estas dispuesto a perder a Eren por la intolerancia de la Corona? -

- y así los recompensamos,

ellos fueron los que salvaron este asqueroso mundo lleno de cerdos ingratos, los monstruos siempre estuvieron y estarán entre nuestras filas Smith -


	2. Capítulo 1

Victoria miraba aburrida y abrumada el desfile de vestidos que la costurera y su asistente presentaban ante ella, no tenia nada en contra de la amable mujer, simplemente no tenia humor de esas frivolidades ni ese día, ni el anterior, ni ningún otro en el futuro distante. A veces solo elegía uno o dos para mantener contento al Comandante Smith, pero los ropajes terminaban guardados en el armario y no los volvía a tocar, no era que no le gustarán pero… ¿para que usarlos? no tenia ánimos y mucho menos lugares en donde lucirlos, apenas una o dos veces al mes podía salir a la Ciudad de Sina más no le permitían cruzar las puertas de las murallas ni mucho menos salir de estas. Era realmente una tortura verlas allí abiertas en su totalidad con la gente entrando y saliendo libremente aunque prefería no pensar en eso y no quejarse pues podría ser peor… Levi no le permitía a Eren salir de la mansión siquiera.

Al inicio de su "arresto domiciliario" Erwin le pedía tiernamente que observara los vestidos que mandaba a traer para ella, cada vez que ella amablemente le decía que no los necesitaba el insistía dulcemente pero con el paso de los meses las peticiones se transformaron en ordenes, las sugerencias en imposiciones, el destacado soldado se transformo en un monstruo y el honorable Comandante se convirtió en su tirano celador.

Erwin y Rivaille necesitaban fingir muy bien sus papeles de propietarios para no levantar sospechas en Sina pero para sorpresa de Eren y Victoria los hombres que amaban resultaron ser excelentes actores.

La mucama encargada de la atención de Victoria era la Sra. Grand, una amable mujer de unos 50 años que al menos había traído algo de amabilidad y comprensión a la solitaria vida de la chica, quien a veces se reprochaba a si misma al pensar que había sido mucho más feliz cuando los Titanes vivían y luchaba en la Milicia junto a sus amigos.

La mujer apreciaba mucho a Victoria (o Vi como cariñosamente le llamaba) pues aunque perdió a su esposo durante un ataque era perfectamente conciente del echo de que sin la ayuda de los _Shifter_ aliados la humanidad no hubiese ganado la batalla, pero desgraciadamente no todos pensaban así y había incluso servidumbre dentro de la Mansión Smith que creían firmemente que Victoria debía estar en el calabozo y no en una de las mejores habitaciones, aun así no se atrevían a decir nada frente a Erwin o frente a la chica pues le temían al Titán en ella.

Tal vez era remordimiento o por seguir el juego del contrato y de Sina, pero tanto el Comandante como el Sub-Comandante comenzaron a ausentarse más y más dejando a sus "Trofeos" en sus enormes Mansiones rodeados de lujos y sirvientes que (gustosos o no) harían casi todo por ellos.

Y nuevamente llegaba el atardecer que anunciaba el fin de otro día exactamente igual al anterior, Victoria se encontraba en el jardín leyendo aunque ya tenia rato perdida en el cielo anaranjado soñando que en lugar de tener un asombroso poder Titán podría ser solo un simple gorrión y volar lejos.

Victoria – habló la voz firme y grave del rubio Comandante, una voz que a pesar de todo seguía emocionándola y a pesar de todo continuaba brindándole un destello de felicidad - ¿Cómo estas hoy? – llegó acercándose al jardín que era privado.

Bien…gracias – la pelinegra iba a levantarse pero el rubio la sujeto de la muñeca y la jalo hacia el bruscamente besándola en el acto – mmmhn…Erw…mmh…

Shhh…mmmh…no te distraigas….mueve tu lengua – exigió Smith apenas separando sus bocas lo suficiente para poder articular palabras y volver a unirlos.

Al principio le costaba un poco a Victoria dejarse llevar pero al cabo de unos minutos se movía sobre los labios de Erwin tan ávidamente como el, aferrandolo por el cuello.

La joven recordaba como había soñado su primer beso. Siempre pensó que cuando la guerra terminara ella podría acercarse a su Comandante, estaba segura de gustarle así que soñaba con ese tierno momento en el que Erwin compartiera su experiencia con ella, eso le daba ánimos para seguir, para luchar, para defenderlo a el y a la humanidad. Pero al terminar la guerra contra los Titanes su sorpresa fue que el exterminio total de aquellos monstruos los incluía a Eren y a ella. Acusados de traición no importaba que los verdaderos traidores hubieran muerto, no importaba, Eren y ella pagarían por algo que no hicieron.

Mientras la lengua de Erwin se deleitaba explorando hasta la ultima parte de la boca de la_ Shifter_ permitiéndole apenas respirar, Victoria recordaba como su accidentado primer beso no había sido de parte del rubio…

_- __Flashback_

"_Tras el atardecer de pronto me perdí_

_¿qué rumbo tomará el camino?, no lo sé_

_pero si estas aquí no habrá temor en mi_

_el idioma de las flores te lo expresará_

_Recogí para ti un pálido Jazmín_

_y en el deposité todo mi amor por ti_

_una y mil veces más, radiante te dirá_

_que en el mundo mas que yo nadie te amará…"*_

_Siempre va a gustarme esa canción – dijo Eren que permanecía recargado en la fría pared de piedra en medio de la oscuridad en la que sus ojos no podían divisar nada en las noches sin luna…justo como esa._

_Eren_

_Si…_

_¿piensas mucho en…? – preguntó la voz femenina que venia del otro lado del muro, era tan tenue el sonido que solamente en aquel silencio absoluto podía percibirse._

_Todo el tiempo – suspiro levantando pesadamente su cabeza hacia el techo – todo el tiempo – y el silencio reino por algunos minutos._

_Yo…yo también pienso mucho en Erwin – respondió ella pegándose más a la pared, acercándose a esa fisura traicionera que le permitía tener minima comunicación con el ojiverde._

_No debes preocuparte, no hagas caso de las estupideces que los custodios dicen – escupió el moreno de manera despectiva – son parte de la misma escoria de Hellriegel solo buscan atormentarnos con esos rumores._

_Se que tanto Erwin como Levi estan buscando la manera de sacarnos pero temo mucho que en su intento hayan sido condenados también – la voz de Victoria titubeo – hace semanas que no sabem…_

_La puerta del otro lado se abrió sorpresivamente y se escucho el paso militar de un soldado_

_¿Victoria? – Eren se incorporó de golpe, pero no lograba distinguir palabras a través de la piedra. Un hombre llego a la celda contigua en la que su "especie" permanecía en cautiverio o al menos fue lo que logro percibir, le siguió el sonido de pasos alejarse y después solo silencio, un incomodo y agobiante silencio._

_¿!Vi…?! – se alarmó al no recibir respuesta, pego su oído a la pared pero solo escuchaba el vacío del otro lado ¿!Alguien!? ¡Por favor! – gritaba Eren en la oscuridad. No se lograba ver nada durante las noches pues desde hace semanas les habían retirado toda fuente de luz en aquel frío calabozo, durante el día la luz del sol entraba tímida por un pequeño agujero varios metros por encima de su cabeza._

_La luz del día les levantaba un poco el animo y sobre todo calentaba aquel frío lugar en donde ya llevaban meses encerrados. El nuevo líder militar: el Comandante Hellriegel los había encarcelado de primera instancia en un cuarto de apena sin ninguna comodidad y con tan solo una coladera, afortunadamente la rápida intervención de Smith y el uso de sus influencias junto con las de Levi y Hanji como Héroes de Guerra logró, más que apelar a la compasión del Nuevo Rey: Alexander Gold, presionarlo para moverlos a un lugar que demostrara más humanidad, "humanidad" de la que tanto se jactaba el nuevo orden._

_Hellriegel podría ser descrito como un "Pro-humano extremista", un fanático que odiaba tanto a aquellos monstruos extintos que solo buscaba borrar cualquier indicio de su paso por la faz de la Tierra, casi se vuelve loco de ira al no haber podido torturar a ninguno de los Shifter traidores y estaba tan enajenado que destruyo toda la investigación que Hanji y otros científicos habían recabado sobre los Titanes. Sobra decir que al termino de esa infame Guerra de 6 años intento incluso ajusticiar a Eren y a Victoria en medio de una turba, reunió un grupo de soldados que compartían sus creencias y los llevo hasta el Castillo pero obviamente Erwin, Levi, Mikasa y los demás no le permitieron siquiera acercarse a ellos, un evento que solo enfureció más a Hellriegel._

_Así pues las celdas nuevas eran mejores instalaciones que las que originalmente se pretendía ocuparán pero el despiadado General en una rabieta les quito la luz y las cobijas y redujo su alimento a una sola ración al día de pan y agua. Sabia bien que los "Heroes de Guerra" tramaban algo para tener a los Shifter sobrevivientes como mascotas así que a Hellriegel se le ocurrió que bien podría matarlos de hambre antes de eso._

_¿!QUIEN ESTA ALLÍ?! ¿!POR QUE NO RESPONDE!? – Jaeger escuchó ahora pasos en el pasillo dirigiéndose a su puerta y se tenso nuevamente, ¿y como no hacerlo? si su ejecución era solo cuestión de tiempo, su amiga ya probablemente había sido llevada a su amargo final - ¡HABLA! – la cerradura se abría y el sonido metálico que entro por sus oídos le helo los huesos. La luz de la lámpara lo deslumbro al inicio pero eso no lo doblego y permaneció firme listo para enfrentar lo que fuera._

_Tit…Ere…!sígame! – habló un soldado que no pudo disimular algo del temor en su voz, temor que Eren aprovecharía de alguna manera._

_¿Vienes solo soldado?_

_¡No intentes nada monstruo! – titubeo el joven tanto que incluso hizo temblar la pequeña luz en su mano – ven conmigo sin intentar nada extraño – al menos el joven se relajó un poco, esa no podía ser su escolta rumbo la ejecución si embargo no era prudente bajar la guardia._

_Mi nombre sigue siendo Eren Jaeger – pero la verdad ya no era la mismo, su voz se había engrosado volviéndose grave y varonil al igual que su cuerpo, había crecido algunos centímetros más y ya superaba el 1,75 y sus ojos verdes brillaban agudos tornándose dorados debido a la coloración de la llama en la lámpara. Muy aparte de sus habilidades de Titán, Jaeger ya era un hombre imponente por si solo._

_Caminó con el soldado tras el apuntándole con un rifle - ¿A dónde vamos? – trató de sonar imperturbable pero no hubo respuesta, al cabo de unos metros dieron la vuelta y subieron a la superficie, finalmente el soldado se adelanto, abrió una puerta y le ordeno entrar._

_Eren entro firme y sin titubear, la habitación que más bien era un salón estaba alumbrada apenas por tan solo por 3 pequeñas lámparas de gas, cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta tras el tuvo el impulso de girar y tratar de abrirla pero unos brazos lo tomaron y le abrazaron con desespero._

_¡EREN!_

_¡Victoria!¿!estas bien?! - apenas reacciono respondió al abrazo, hasta ese momento no había notado lo asustado que también estaba el. Sin pensarlo, ni planearlo ambos unieron sus labios fuertemente, probablemente habían querido acertar a sus mejillas pero la ansiedad y el miedo solo los impulso a hacerlo y sus labios fueron los primeros en encontrarse. El contacto no era dulce, ni había pasión o algún otro sentimiento romántico, incluso fue doloroso pues chocaron por igual sus dientes, mentón y narices pero lo único que querían era sentirse aún con vida._

_¡Me sacaron sin decir nada…temí lo peor! – tartamudeo ella – me asuste mucho…- recalco con más tranquilidad - …pero no deje que me vieran así – y lo más parecido a una sonrisa apareció en sus temblorosos labios._

_Eren trató de sonreír también pero no fue hasta es momento en que se dio cuenta de lo vulnerables que eran en realidad, era la primera vez en 4 meses que los sacaban y separaban. Sin tener certeza de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior o de lo que había pasado con sus amigos o con Levi o Erwin ambos "Titanes" se habían vuelto en su única compañía, el escucharse mutuamente por las noches por detrás de la piedra los animaba un poco y los hacia sentirse menos solos y asustados en medio de la obscuridad e incertidumbre._

Traigo noticias – hablo el rubio rompiendo abruptamente el beso dejando a Victoria jadeando no por aire sino por otro beso – pasado mañana habrá una Cena en el Palacio del Nuevo Gobierno, Levi y yo estamos obligados a ir.

¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? – pregunto ella con algo de tristeza, Erwin en si ya nunca se encontraba en casa y ahora partiría…una vez más. El Nuevo Gobierno se regodeaba con fiestas y celebraciones para toda la población y para todos los nobles por el triunfo de la humanidad sobre los Titanes.

Estaremos – respondió el y trago saliva antes de poder continuar, no estaba muy seguro de cómo decirlo – tu vendrás conmigo al igual que Eren.

¿¡Qué!?

*_Canción: Jasmin de Tsubasa Chronicles (fandub latino)_

watch?v=J-SUNZxU2Xs

_dejenle un bonito comment a la chica que canta tan bonito _


End file.
